1. Technical Field
The present application relates to contact management systems and methods, and, more specifically, to a networked system for managing and updating contact information among interconnected users.
2. Related Art
In our ever expanding digital world, information is accumulating at astounding rates. Contact information is no exception to this trend. The interconnectedness brought on by the Internet and the proliferation of wireless devices has made it commonplace for a person to have many points of contact, including multiple email addresses, multiple wireless telephone numbers, multiple traditional telephone numbers, multiple physical addresses, and the like. Considering the average person knows about 600 people, managing all of this information can be daunting.
Traditional contact management systems attempt to manage this information by providing stand-alone software solutions that requires users to enter and store contact information for the people they know. However, these systems rely on users to have accurate information for their respective contacts in the first instance. Traditional contact management systems also rely on users to update the information stored therein as a contact's information changes over time, leaving users with no way to differentiate the good information from the bad. As a result, traditional contact management systems are unreliable and labor intensive.
Accordingly, a need has long existed for an improved contact management system.